Old Level Editor
' A Custom Map is a multiplayer map or level created by a player. Custom Maps can only be made with a account on Plazma Burst 2.' THINGS THAT ARE STRIPED-NOT GRAMATICALY CORRECTED. PLEASE DO SO. Lever Editor Manual 1. Introduction Welcome to the guide map editor for the game Plazma Burst 2. This guide will describe all the basic tools of the editor, their identities and purpose. Also, you can find a list of error codes, and their causes. In addition to the manual will give some examples of cards. Non-official Plazma Burst 2 Level Editor video-manuals: [ Plazma Burst 2 Custom Maps Tutorial by kul000 aka Max_Teabag ] [ Plazma Burst 2 Editing Guide by YCCCm7 ] 'Introduction' Welcome to the level editor guide for Plazma Burst 2. This guide will describe all the basic tools of the editor, their identities and purpose. You can also find a list of error codes and their causes at the bottom of the page. In addition to the manual will give some examples of cards. 'Basic Tools and Management' Map ID - The map ID is used to You can not change the map ID after you have entered it. Save - Saves the map. After you save the map will only work for you. When you edit description of the map (outside of Level Editor), select "Published" to publish maps, allowing other people to play it. Changes will take effect after a few minutes. Load - Load the state the map was in when it was last saved. After changing any parameter of any object, press Enter. Use the mouse wheel to zoom, the map can be moved with the mouse, arrow keys or WSAD. Note: The current version of Level Editor does not provide for cancellation of the last action. Note: A map will only be playable after one player and one wall is in it. The visibility of the grid can be toggled by pressing the G button. 'Tools' 'Cursor Tool' - To move and resize objects. Click in the center and drag to move or click the side and drag to change the size. Size can be changed only for doors, walls, regions and gravitator areas. If you hold down Ctrl and start dragging an object, the copy of it will be created. 'Enemy Tool' - location on the map of enemies and allies. They only appear on single player mode. Among the options: - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y - The initial velocity on the Y-axis. - Health - Start hit points. - Max. Health - Maximum hit points. - Team - The number entered decides which team that character is on. If the team number is 0, then teammates can not harm each other or collide. : 0''' - Alpha '''1 - Beta 2''' - Gamma '''3 - Delta 4''' - Zeta 5 - Lambda '''6 - Sigma 7''' - Omega '''8 - Counter-Terrorist 9''' - Terrorists '''10 - Usurpation Forces 11 - Civil Security 12 - Red Team 13 '- Blue Team '''14 '- Green Team '15 '- White Team '16 '- Black Team '17 '- Team 18 '18 '- Team 19 '19 '- Team 20 '20 '- Team 21 ... - Direction - The direction that the character is facing. -1 means he looks to the left and 1 means he looks to the right. - Character - A character. Number deterimines the skin, move and which sounds will make: :: '''-1 - Deathmatch skin : ' 1 '- Hero; :: 2 '- Usurper small. The model can vary depending on how many hit points it has; :: '''3 '- Proxy; :: '4 '- Android T-01187; :: '5 '- Empty. Used to locate into drones or corvets to save rendering time; :: '6 '- Advanced Usurper; :: '7 '- Citizen security heavy, Slow speed; :: '8 '- Citizen security Lite; :: '9 '- Android SLC-56. Fast robot; :: '11 '- Citizen sequrity Boss or zombie?; :: '12 '- Citizen sequrity Ghost. Invisible for enemies; :: '13 '- Noir Lime. Slower than default speed; :: '14 '- Falkok :: '49 '- Weighted version of the battlesuit of the hero; :: '70 '- Usurpation Destroyer :: '71 '- Usurpation Soldier(MODEL 2) :: '72 '- White Proxy :: '73 '-SkinsNoir Lime Blue team. Default speed. Used for multiplayer team games, automatically being replaced with Player-defined model; :: '74 '- Noir Lime Red team. Default speed. Used for multiplayer team games, automatically being replaced with Player-defined model. :: '''75 - Blue proxy :: 76 - Red proxy :: 77 - Blue civil security :: 78 - Red civil security :: 79 - Blue usurpation soldier :: 80 - Red usurpation soldier :: 81 - Blue Fast Robot (in PB2 V1.7) :: 82 - Red Fast Robot (in PB2 V1.7) :: 83 - Blue Hero (in PB2 V1.7) :: 84 - Red Hero (in PB2 V1.7) :: * The Character parameter does not affects hit points, but it can affect the speed, stability and max height of jump. - In car - Determines the character's presence in the car when you run the Map. Can be: :: 1''' - Character is not in any technology. '''2 - Character will be placed in the nearest vehicle (you need to place your character very close to the vehicle for this to work). vehicle_name - The character will be placed in vehicle with the specified name. - AI Behaviour - Determines the behavior of the character if they detect player. Takes the values: : 0''' - Default. Stands still until he hear shots. '''1 - Follows the player. 2 '- Stands still and arbitrarily looks around. '''3 '- Looks and walks around. Walking at an affordable area, arbitrarily looks around. '4 '- Does nothing. - Trigger on death - Name of the trigger caused by the death of the character. '''Wall Tool - Create walls and platforms. The map size will affect the time needed for loading. - Material - The material number determines what the block will look like: : 0 - Concrete 1 - Grass 2 - Sand 3 - Brown Concrete : 4 - Wall looking like door (Not in Manual) 'Weapon Tool' - places weapons to the map. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - Determines all its properties. Can be: : gun_m4a1 - A replica M4A1 assault rifle with 16 bullet clip. gun_rifle - Assault rifle from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_pistol- Pistol from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_pistol2 - Real pistol; : gun_glock - Replica Glock pistol with a reloading clip. gun_gl - Grenade launcher; gun_rl - Rocket launcher; gun_railgun - Lite railgun; gun_railgun2 - Heavy railgun; gun_shotgun - Shotgun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; gun_apistol- Alien pistol, Alien's rail pistol(PB2 V1.7 Bate); gun_arifle - Alien rifle; gun_arifle2 - Alien shotgun; gun_vehcannon '''- A gun designed for vehicles, primarily for the Hound Walker; gun_defibrillator - Defibrillator; gun_bfg - BNG; gun_raygun - Raygun from Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past; '''gun_vehminigun - A machine gun designed for vehicles, primarily Jeeps and Drones; gun_vehminigl '''- A grenade launcher designed for vehicles, primarily Drones; gun_real_shotgun - Real shotgun; gun_real_rifle - Real assault rifle; gun_plasmagun - Plasmagun; gun_minigun - Minigun; gun_vgun - Drone gun (not recommended in multiplayer games,also called Virus Gun). item_grenade-basic grenade,does not appear in maltiplayer : '''gun_vehgun-corvette rocket launcher : gun_sniper-A sniper rifle added with the version 1.17 update. Has a special enemy sensor. : : Note: No leading symbol # - For team - Enter number of the team that you want to gun be able to picked up. The following numbers have the effect listed: : -1 - All teams can pick it up; 0 - Only the player can pick it up. In single player allies can't. 'Vehicle Tool' - Vehicles will automatically pick up nearby weapons designed for vehicles.In muliplayer,if team number is zero and you put zero as the for team parameter,only team 0 can pick it up. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Direction - The direction that the character is facing. -1 means he looks to the left and 1 means he looks to the right. - Model - Determines all properties of vehicle. Can be: : : veh_jeep - Jeep; veh_walker - Hound Walker, should be placed above the ground so that its feet are not lodged into the floor; veh_capsule- A capsule that holds a player inside it. It can break open from from being dropped from the air; veh_crate- Wooden box, can store 3 weapons inside of it; veh_drone - A drone. It does nothing unless it has a pilot. Place player with the Character parameter equal to 5 inside to give it a pilot; veh_rope - A rope which attaches itself to the center of the square object. You can hang on to it and swing using the left and right arrow keys or the A and D keys. : veh-corvette-The Corvette from the Campaign - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y -The initial velocity on the Y-axis. - % of Health -The percentage of the standard hit points(1000) a vehicle has. 'Door/Elevator Tool' - doors and elevators. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed - Speed. 1 = 30 pixels per second. - Visible - Determines whether it is visible or not. True makes it visible, false makes it invisible. Invisible doors usually used to be a collision box for decorations. 'Region Tool' - Area / region. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Call trigger by ID - name of the trigger which will called by this region. -1 = Trigger will not be called. - Activation type - Determines which method is used to activate it connected Trigger with previous parameter. Can be: : 0 - not used; 1 - Player enters the region and presses E button. Switch will appear in the center of this region; 2 - In the region is a character (player or enemy) not in the car; 3 - In the region is a character (player or enemy) in the car; 4 - In the region is a character (player or enemy). Not required for multiplayer maps; 5 - In the region came the door with the same dimensions as region; 6 - Alive player enters the region; 7 - Region includes all the alive heros which ally to player. If someone of heroes is dead or outside of this region, it will not work. 'Trigger Tool' - Creating Triggers. It is invisible objects, when you execute them (with help of regions, dying enemies/players or timers) you can force doors/elevators to move, teleport characters from one location to other, create new enemies, and more. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol - Enabled - Determines whether the trigger is activated (can be executed) when you start the mission. - Max calls - The authorized number of executes. - Action X type - Type of trigger activity. One trigger can do up to 10 actions per on its execution. If something executes trigger, trigger do all these 10 actions. Next 2 parameters "Action X param A" and "Action X param B" determines additional objects or numbers which specifyed action will require. Action type can be: -1 - Do nothing. : 0''' - Start moving of door/elevator with Name 'A' from its current position to region with name 'B'. Door will match top left corner to top left corner of the region. : '''1 - Change the "Speed" parameter of door/elevator with the name 'A' the value 'B'. : 2''' - Quickly move Region with name 'A' to the position of the region with name 'B'. : '''3 - Change the number of hit points of Vehicle 'A' to 'B' percents. : 4''' - Change the number of hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' percents. : '''5 - Change the gravity to the value 'A' (Normal Gravity is 0.5). : 6''' - Make damage in Region 'A' with power of 'B' hit points. : '''7 - Mission Accomplished and switch to level with ID 'A' : 8''' - ? : '''9 - Mission failed with reason 'A'. : 10 - Harm the stability with power 'A' of all Characters located at Region with the name 'B'. : 11 - Kill all Characters at Region 'B' which are not allied to Character 'A'. : 12 - Destroy all vehicles in Region 'A'. : 13 - Put Character named 'A' into the Vehicle named 'B'. : 14 - Move Character named 'A' to the region 'B' (if Character alive). : 15 - Move Gun named 'A' to the Region named 'B'. : 16 - Move Barrel named 'A' to the Region named 'B' (if Barrel not exploded). : 17 '''- ? : '''18 - Move Region 'A' to the Region 'B'. Their centres will be located in the same point. : 19 - Deactivate Trigger 'A'. : 20 - Activate Trigger 'A'. : 21 - Set number of remain calls of Trigger 'A' to 0. : 22 - Set number of remain calls of Trigger 'A' to value 'B'. : 23 - Set current hit points of Character 'A' to 'B' hit points. Does not sets hit points of each limb. : 24 - Make an explosion with power 'A' at Region 'B'. Explosion size depends on size of region. : 25 - Activate Timer 'A'. : 26 - Deactivate Timer 'A'. : 27 '- Set the frequency of calls of Timer 'A' to value 'B'. : '''28 '- Clone Character with name 'A' and spawn it at region 'B'. Use Region's -ID to make random spawn based of left and right borders of Region. : '29 '- Force all enemies of Characer 'A' who located in region 'B' hunt for Character 'A'. : '30 '- Teleport all players at Region 'A' to Region 'B'. : '31 '- Teleport all players at Region 'A' to Region 'B' and invert X speed. : '32 '- Set the AI Behaviour of computer-controlled Character named 'A' to value 'B'. : '33 '- Change team of Character 'A' to value 'B'. : '34 '- Change model of decoration 'A' to model named 'B'. : '35 '- Set X acceleration of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. Negative value goes right, positive goes left. : '36 '- Set Y acceleration of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. Negative value goes up, positive goes down. : '37 '- Set stability damage of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. : '38 '- Set damage of Gravitator Area named 'A' to value 'B'. 0 for disable. : '39 '- Set game speed to 'A' frapes fer second (Default game speed is 30. Do not affects rendering). : '40 '- Enable/Disable Strong Casual Mode. 1 = Enable, 0 = Disable. Enables ability to change Player with Tab key. Mission will be terminated on complete death (limb lost) of any of allied main heroes, not for Multiplayer. : '41 '- Play sound 'A' from library. :::: 'badge_earned '- Achievement sound '''barrel - Barrel explosion barrel2 - Barrel explosion 2 explode_underwater - Explosion on water water_splash1 - Water splash water_splash2 - Water splash 2 water_splash3 - Water splash 3 explode - Explosion explode2 - Explosion 2 wea_evil_shot '- CS-BNG launch '''fail_shot '- Bullet's collision with wall '''glass1 - Barrel hit glass2 - Barrel hit 2 chat - Chat sound capsule_hit1 '''- Capsule hit '''capsule_hit2 - Capsule hit 2 walker_step - Hound walker steps mission_done - Mission done team_switch - Team switch coolbuddy2 - Coolbuddy's intro :::: grenade_act - Grenade almost to explode explode_bfg '''- CS-BNG Explosion '''test_sound - Vechile rocket launcher reload sou_blade_swing1 - Swords sou_blade_swing2 - Swords 2 sou_blade_swing3 - Swords 3 step1 - Steps step2 - Steps 2 step3 - Steps 3 step4 - Steps 4 robo_step1 '''- Robot steps '''robo_step2 - Robot steps 2 robo_step3 - Robot steps 3 robo_step4 - Robot steps 4 corvett_die - Corvette's death drone_die - Drone's death box_die - Crate open nade_throw '''- Grenade throw '''hint_appear - Hint ON hint_disappear - Hint OFF :::: ship_incoming - Noir Lime's ship coming ship_explosion - Ship explosion gameplay_song '''- Gameplay song '''main_song - Main song slow_down - Slow motion sound slow_up - Normal motion sound noir_die - Noir Lime's death plasma_explosion - Plasmagun hit metal_hit '''- Metal hit '''usurpation_hurt - Usurper destroyer hurt usurpation_death2 '''- Usurper destroyer death '''usurpation_death3 - Usurper destroyer death 2 usurpation_alert - Usurper destroyer warning usurpation_dying - Usurper destroyer dying wea_rifle_alt '- Alien rifle shoot '''wea_energy '- Raygun shoot 'wea_rail_alt '- Heavy railgun shoot 'hp_warn '- HP at 50% 'hp_dead '- HP empty 'gravitator2 '- Antigravity decor sound :::: '''am_base - Base sound am_wind - Wind sound t_switch1 - Switch sound t_switch2 - Switch sound 2 (default switch sound) t_switch_denied - Switch denied action sound t_door1_start - Door start to move t_door1_stop - Door stoped body0 - Body action body1 - Body action 2 body2 '''- Body action 3 '''body3 - Body action 4 metal0 - Robot body action metal1 - Robot body action 3 metal2 - Robot body action 2 metal3 - Robot body action 4 metal_gib - Robot body part broken steel_low - Vechile effect steel_med '- Vechile effect 2 '''steel_hor '- Robot hanging/Vechile effect 3 '''steel_hard - Vechile crash :::: enemy_hurt1 - Usurper hurt enemy_die1 - Usurper death enemy_alert '''- Usurper warning '''crash_out_of_hp - Proxy dying crash_hurt1 - Proxy hurt crash_hurt2 '''- Proxy hurt 2 '''crash_hurt3 - Proxy hurt 3 crash_enemy_down1 - Proxy congratulating crash_enemy_down2 - Proxy congratulating 2 crash_enemy_down3 - Proxy congratulating 3 crash_enemy_spotted1 - Proxy warning crash_enemy_spotted2 - Proxy warning 2 crash_enemy_spotted3 '''- Proxy warning 3 '''crash_death1 - Proxy death wea1 - Gun fall wea2 - Gun fall 2 wea_pickup '''- Gun pickup '''wea_mingun2 - Minigun shot wea_plasmagun - Plasmagun shot wea_pistol '- Pistol c-01p shot : '''42 '- Show text 'A' in chat are with color 'B' defined in #XXXXXX (html) format, or defined with one of listed values: :: 0 - EXOS 1 - Main Hero (Player's nickname will be displayed) 2 - Noir Lime 3 - Proxy 4 - Citizen sequrity : '43 '- Show hint with text 'A'. If 'A' = 0, hint will dissapear. : '44 '- Reset current phase of between-call waiting of timer 'A'. : '45 '- Allow or disallow usage of defibrillators by allies with value of parameter 'A'. 1 = allow, 0 = disalliow. : '46 '- Set remain calls number of Timer 'A' to value 'B'. : '47 '- ? : '48 '- Multiply maximum and current hit points of Character 'A' by 'B' percents. Not for multiplayer. '49 '- Enable or Disable psi swords with value of parameter 'A'. 1 = allow, 0 = disalliow. '50 '- Mission complete and switch to level with ID 'A'. '51 '- Zoom game camera to 'A' % (Default zoom 100). '''Water tool - Water. Better to create the water so its areas do not overlap each other. - Damage per frame - Damage. 1 = 30 damage per second. Water color will be chosen automatically depending on the damage. 'Barrel tool' - Explosive barrels. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - One of the possible models: : : bar_orange - yellow barrel, low explosion bar_blue '- blue barrel, medium explosion '''bar_red '- red barrel, large explosion - Speed X - The initial velocity on the X-axis. - Speed Y - The initial velocity on the Y-axis. '''Eraser tool - Erases anything your mouse touches while you are clicking and holding down. 'Player too'l - Positions start for the players. Parameters are similar with the enemy. 'Parameters Edit tool' - Editing parameters of individual objects. The selected object can be removed using the Delete key. 'Lamp' - Lamp. The quantity of lamps will affect map load time. - Power - Determines how bright a lamp will be. - Flare - The existence of the effect of lens Flare (0 = no, 1 = yes, Enter 9999, It will flash). 'Gravitator area tool' - Gravitator area. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Speed X - Adding speed got the object along the axis X (in 1 / 30 sec). - Speed Y - Adding speed got the object along the axis Y (in 1 / 30 sec). - Stability Hurt - Stability damage (0 - no stability damage, 100 - Character falls. Intervening values are allowed). - Damage - Damage in 1 / 30 sec.(If you enter a negative number will help the enemy to split in half) 'Timer Tool' - Timer. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Max calls - Maximum calls. - Target - Name of trigger which will be executed every time when delay time will pass. - Delay - Delay between calls. 30 = 1 sec, 60 = 2 sec Note: Timers automaticly start at the beginning of the match/game. Disable ''them then ''reactvate them using trigger action 25. 'Background Tool' - Creating background textures. - Material - Number of displayed texture: : 0''' - Basic background (white tiles). '1 '- Ground (dirt). '''2 - Usurper base background (yellow bricks). 3''' - White. '''4 - Elevator path (gray) 5''' - panel3_tile (gray octagons with green trim). : '''6 - Red : 7''' - Green : '''8 - Blue : '-1 Shadow Backround' (Not in Manual) * For The Shadow Backround you can add more layers to make it darker 'Decoration Tool' - Decorations. - Name - The name, # is required first symbol. - Model - initial model, can take values: : stone - Stone; stone2 - Small Stone; ship - Broken Ship; antigravity - Floor Gravitator. Generates sound; teleport - Floor Teleport; teleport2 - Ceiling Teleport; teleport_x - Disabled Floor Teleport; teleport2_x - Disabled Ceiling Teleport; ray_left - Left Killing ray (laser) ray_right - Right Killing ray (laser) ray_ceil - Ceil Killing ray (laser) ray_floor - Floor Killing ray (laser) null - nothing; 0''' - nothing; 'antigravity0 '- Disabled Floor Gravitator; '''ship_noir - A falling version of the broken ship. Only falls once. final_place - Wide teleport disabled; final_place2 - Wide teleport enabled. Note: Collision box can be created with help of invisible Door object. : To make antigravity tools, set the decor, then use a pusher with Y Axis power -1. 'Engine Marks' - Game engine modificators. - Mark -Type of modifier. - Parameter - Parameter which can be needed in some of modification types. Mark parameter can be: : sky - Defines sky texture. Parameter of engine mark Can be: :: 1 - Purple cloudy sky (default background). 2 - Bright sunny sky. 3 - Absolutely white. 4 - Absolutely black. 5 - Black with stars. 6 - Orange sunset. : shadowmap_size - Size of shadow map grid, in pixels. Larger value = worster shadows and faster loading, smaller value = best shadows and slower loading. Loading will be aborted in case of too long loading (15 sec). Speed of loading at different computers can be different. At computers of players who have calculations quality set to "LOW" (by default) this size will be multiplyed by 2. Recomended not to change default shadow map size if you dont understand it. casual '''- Enables Casual Mode (not strong). Player will be able to switch between allied characters with tab key. Game will not ends till whole team die. Not for Multiplayer. '''nobase - Replaces computerized environment noise with wind environment noise. game2 '- Alternate gameplay. '''strict_casual '- Enables Strong Casual Mode. Enables ability to change Player with Tab key. Mission will be terminated on complete death (limb lost) of any of allied main heroes, not for Multiplayer. '''no_auto_revive - Disallows usage of defibrillators by allies. meat '- Enables ragdoll dissaper even if player's Effects Quality set to HIGH in options. Required if your map generates enemies eternaly. '''hero1_guns '- Creates equipment of main hero. All created guns will have "For team" parameter equal to value of Parameter of Engine Mark. 'hero2_guns '- Creates equipment of hero Proxy. All created guns will have "For team" parameter equal to value of Parameter of Engine Mark. '''hero2_guns_nonades - Creates same equipment as hero2_guns but with no grenades. hero2_guns_nades - Creates same equipment as hero2_guns but only grenades. nopsi - Disables psi swords at mission start. Swords can be enabled again with trigger's action 49 and parameter 'A' equal to 1. gamescale '- Sets game camera's zoom to value defined at Parameter of Engine Mark, in percents. 'Layers Depending on the selected layer, you can choose only one type of object on which you are currently working. You can also work with all objects at once by selecting the mode "All". 'Known Errors' When you start the map: Error #2015 - On the map there are no walls, or they take too little space. Error #1009 - Non-existent weapons/barrels/vehicles. Possible model of some of the object being misspelled. Also, you may receive an error if the map has more than 99 barrels, weapons, vehicles or characters. Also, sometimes an error occurs if you set extra spaces in the name for example "gun_shotgun " instead of "gun_shotgun". Just a black screen - It is possible that you have not added any player in the map. Error #1095 - Too many objects. The map should contain not more than 99 objects of each type (99 characters, 99 weapons, 99 vehicles, 99 barrels). Number of walls, lights, background and doors - not limited. Error #1090 - Identical to the Error #1095. Also possible in cases when symbol " used (in parameters of any object) . Use double ' instead to make your map work. Error #1095 '- If the previous description does not fit - please contact the main Plazma Burst 2 game's developer. During the game: Game "freezes" - Maybe that was called by executing of Trigger, the parameters of which has logical or syntax errors. Also problem can be in Object which makes attempt to call the Trigger. 'Tips 1. Do not let the appearance of too many of the characters on the screen, as this may cause a drop in performance in some cases. 2. Do not place too many walls on the map, but rather separate the level by few maps. This will speed up loading of each map, as well as raise perfomance during the game. 3. Do not use too thin walls. Some of the players and objects may go through them, especially if the quality of the physical calculations at options of the player set to LOW. 4. Try to avoid imposition of water areas, because these places will not look good. 5. Try to place the walls so that they overlap each other (!) Otherwise, between the walls will be drawn a distinction and, moreover, between these walls will fall fast moving objects (weapons, grenades, and even the players). 6. Try not to place the field of water over the walls and always put the background behind the water sites. This will help your map look better. 7. Allies on your map in case of following the player will only move left or right, if possible, jumping / crouching to reach player, but they will not build more hard ways (than linear) to reach their target. 8. On your map, like in single player, computer controlled Characters are able to change their weapons to more suitable for a particular situation depending on such factors as distance to the enemy, weapon's damage, frequency of fire, the spread and current status (loaded / not loaded as in the case with the railgun lite, Proxy's shotgun and rocket launcher). 9. To make the sky beyond the map do not distract the attention of the players, hide it with walls. 10. Play more with lighting, lighting effects, sky light can be created with Flare-free lamp of low power, located along the perimeter of the sky line at regular intervals (eg 200 px). *Re-phrased, remove if not liked To make sky light, make lamps with power less than 1, and disable flare. It will make the lamp invisible. Then place it at exposed backgrounds. 11. Keep away more than 4 lamps which have the Flare effect from appearing at one screen. 12. On maps designed for Multiplayer Deathmatch mode add several (1 for small arenas, 3 for big arenas) complete sets of heavy weapons (rocket launcher, railgun, bng) and several (one per player, or more if your arena is enough big) low-grade weapons (pistols, rifles, maybe defibrillators). 13. In this version of the game in Multiplayer maps does not make sense to place computer controlled enemies, allies, barrels or vehicles. They will be removed, and the triggers associated with them, can cause errors during the game. 14. Connect your singleplayer levels with help of trigger's 50 action type. You can also display notifications to players with help of trigger's action type 42. 15. Do not make Multiplayer maps too large. Players can very easily get confused or lost on them. And leave it durning 10 seconds. And it always good to make your map look good. Category:Map Editing Category:Plazma Burst 2 Programs Category:Custom Maps Category:Plazmaburst 2 Category:Map Editor